Breakdown Train
Thomas and the Breakdown Train |last_appearance = James and the Diesel Engines |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Judy and Jerome |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor China India England |basis = Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Breakdown cranes |builder(s) = Cowans Sheldon |year_built = 1906 |railway = * North Western Railway * China Railways * Indian Railways }} The Breakdown Train is composed of two cranes, flatbeds, and a coach for the workmen. Biography ''The Railway Series'' The breakdown train is pulled to accident scenes to lift engines, coaches and trucks onto the rails. The train is manned by workmen. Thomas once brought it to rescue James after he crashed into a field from being pushed by the Troublesome Trucks. ''Thomas & Friends'' Since Rocky's arrival, the breakdown cranes were rarely seen, but the works unit coach - in several colours - has regularly appeared in the CGI Series. The breakdown train returned in The Adventure Begins, in the form of Judy and Jerome, gaining new colours and increasing in size. Additionally, the works unit coach is now painted orange-brown, its Railway Series livery. In Big World! Big Adventures!, another breakdown train was seen in China helping Nia back on the track. In Series 22, Rajiv was seen pulling a breakdown train to rerail Thomas. Technical Details Basis In the Railway Series, the cranes and flatbeds are based on a Cowans Sheldon 45-ton breakdown crane. In the television series, the cranes and flatbeds are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. The works unit coach is based on The old coaches that do appear to be freelances though they do bare a resemblance with some pre-grouping company builds such as those on the Great Northern and Great North of Scotland railways. However, in the Railway Series, it appears similar to the non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. Livery The cranes and flatbeds are painted dark green-grey, as was the coach in the model series and early CGI series. In the Railway Series and from The Adventure Begins onwards, the coach is painted orange-brown with a grey roof and "WORKS UNIT" painted on its sides in white. The Chinese cranes are painted light green with yellow hazard stripes. The Indian cranes are painted yellow. Appearances Railway Series= * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree }} |-|Television Series= , Percy's Predicament, Wrong Road and Ghost Train * 'Series 3' - Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Diesel Does it Again, Henry's Forest, Trust Thomas, Toby's Tightrope , Buzz, Buzz, One Good Turn, Escape, Oliver Owns Up and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Steam Roller , Gallant Old Engine, Thomas and Stepney , Train Stops Play, Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant , Thomas and the Special Letter and Fish * 'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees , Gordon and the Gremlin, Bye George!, Put Upon Percy, Double Teething Troubles ( , Something in the Air, Thomas and the Rumours, Oliver's Find, Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Busy Going Backwards and Snow * 'Series 6' - Harvey to the Rescue, No Sleep for Cranky , A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter, The Fogman, It's Only Snow, Scaredy Engines , James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record, Toby's Windmill , Bad Day at Castle Loch, Snow Engine and Something Fishy * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Thomas to the Rescue, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough, Emily's New Route, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, Thomas and the Circus, Halloween and You Can Do it, Toby! * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Toy Shop, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Thomas and the New Engine, Henry and the Flagpole, Emily Knows Best and Keeping up with James * 'Series 10' - The Green Controller, Edward Strikes Out and Sticky Toffee Thomas * 'Series 11' - Hector the Horrid! , Thomas and the Spaceship, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Edward and the Mail, Toby's Triumph and Thomas and the Runaway Car * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Henry Gets it Wrong and Toby's Special Surprise * 'Series 14' - Thomas and the Snowman Party and Thomas' Crazy Day * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand , Percy's New Friends , Edward the Hero , Henry's Happy Coal , Surprise, Surprise and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Ho Ho Snowman , Thomas and the Rubbish Train , Bust My Buffers! , Percy and the Calliope , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Salty's Surprise , Sodor Surprise Day , Emily's Winter Party Special , Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 20' - Love Me Tender , The Missing Breakdown Train and Mucking About * 'Series 21' - Springtime for Diesel and Daisy's Perfect Christmas * 'Series 22' - Trusty Trunky, School of Duck and The Water Wheel * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks and Crowning Around Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2015 - The Adventure Begins * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Trivia * The Breakdown Train's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor, although the flatbed underneath the crane's hook is absent. * In the UK dub of the game Trouble on the Tracks, the Breakdown Train is referred to as the "Breakdown Truck" for unknown reasons. * Since the fourteenth series, many recoloured versions of the Works Unit Coach have been seen, mostly being used in goods trains. The coach also gained front windows. * In the Railway Series, the Breakdown Train is sometimes seen with two vans, presumably loaded with crane equipment. Merchandise All merchandise but Hornby and Capsule Plarail had only one crane and flatbed and without the works unit coach, although it was sold separately in TOMY. * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Hornby * Capsule Plarail * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Departing Now * Nakayoshi * Waku Waku * Lionel Trains he:רכבת החילוץ ja:クレーン車 pl:Wagony Ratunkowe ru:Аварийный поезд Category:Coaches Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Standard gauge Category:China Category:India Category:Trains